


Pulling Rank

by knightcommanderalenko



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:27:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightcommanderalenko/pseuds/knightcommanderalenko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaidan calls Shepard down to the Starboard Observation deck under the guise of an emergency, simply so he can play Major and fuck her against the glass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling Rank

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to nalathequeen2186 for the suggestion :) You're the queen of smut prompts, lovely

“Kaidan, I got your message,” Brienne called out as she hurried into the Observation deck, “EDI said it was urgent.” His message had pulled her away from a very important discussion with the Admirals of the Migrant Fleet. What in God’s name could possibly be more urgent than making sure that the Geth and the Quarians didn’t blow each other up before the Reapers destroyed them both?

Kaidan leant against the wall near the great window and overlooked the dark expanse of the Perseus Veil. “It’s Major Alenko to you, Commander,” he replied. Not that Shepard could see from her position, but a barely-visible smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. The only time he got to pull rank to her was when they were alone, and it felt good. He obviously didn’t mean it in a serious way, as he deferred to her judgement in all things mission related and he had done for years, but when they were alone? That was an entirely different situation.

Oh. _Oh._ Brienne smiled. It was uncommon for Kaidan to do this, but when he did it meant interesting things were directly ahead in her future. She turned around, and with a few taps to her omni-tool, locked the door behind her. No one else needed to witness this.

“What did you want to see me about, _Major_?” His title rolled off her tongue as smooth as butter and she watched with glee as the muscles in his back tensed.

Kaidan turned and his eyes raked over her form. “I wished to see you regarding a blatant disregard of Alliance protocol.”

Brienne raised an eyebrow. She wasn’t a hundred percent sure where he was going with this, but she would play along; doing so usually had nice repercussions. “Sir?”

He stepped forward and her heart almost leapt into her throat. The way he moved towards her was the same way he had done prior to their confrontation with her clone on the Citadel. It was a self-assured swagger that accented his hips in a way that had her eyes glued to his crotch. It was positively indecent and she loved it. And God damn him for remembering what she’d drunkenly confessed at the party. She’d told him of the effect that walk had had on her, and the way that she’d been unable to look away even after he’d turned around. He was equally as drunk as she had been, and afterwards, she’d hoped that he wouldn’t remember much.

“Your actions on the CIC today were unacceptable of someone of your rank.” Kaidan stopped and tenderly brushed a lock of hair away from her face, momentarily breaking character. “You’re the commanding officer aboard this ship, and thus I, and the Alliance, expect a certain level of decorum.”

Brienne looked at him, one eyebrow raised. “And what level would that be, Major?”

One side of his mouth twisted upwards as his hand moved from her face, slowly down her torso, and around to her arse. “Your pants are tighter than is appropriate.”

Her pants were too tight? That’s all he could come up with? She expected him to have actually thought about what he was going to say before he called her down here. “Really, Kaidan,” she said, raising her eyebrow again, “that’s all you could think of?”

He snorted, the illusion of command broken once again. “I was trying to be sexy, Bri. Stop it.”

“Okay,” she replied, slightly sceptical. “You may continue.” Aside from that rather sad blunder, she was actually very interested in seeing where this was going. She had a fair idea; there was probably going to be less clothes involved than what they were currently wearing, and she was going to have to make sure that EDI’s Starboard Observation data banks were wiped. 

Kaidan smiled again before resuming his role. Shepard was making it hard for him; the way she responded to his questions, with ‘yes sir’ and ‘no sir’ sent the majority of the blood from his brain straight to other places. And he knew that she knew it too.

He took her hands, his large thumbs rubbing over the backs, before spinning her around and pushing her gently against the glass.

Brienne inhaled sharply. The glass was a lot colder than she was expecting, and if she were honest, it didn’t feel all that bad against her gradually heating skin.

“Tell me no and I’ll stop.”

She smiled against the glass and agreed. Even though he knew she could stop him if she really wanted to, she trusted him completely, and he knew that. Even though he said that same line every time they were together, the fact that he did meant a lot.

With her permission granted, Kaidan took her hands and pushed them up against the glass next to her turned head. It was smooth under her touch; a great contrast to the callused, warm fingers slipping their way under her clothing. She arched back when the fingers found their way under her briefs.

“You’re so wet for me already, Shepard,” Kaidan mumbled into her shoulder. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’ve been thinking about your commanding officer for quite some time.”

All Brienne could do was gasp in reply. His fingers had found her clit, and applied just enough pressure to tease. She would get no release from this.

“Kai-“

He cut her off, biting down on her shoulder just enough so she would receive a mark. It was a reminder; he wasn’t Kaidan to her now.

“Major,” she corrected, “ _please_.”

Brienne felt him smile into the skin of her back as he completely withdrew his hand. She leant forward, her head connecting with the glass. Warm breath misted across the cool surface as she whined in frustration.

“Keep your hands there.”

She nodded in response. His hands left hers and travelled down her side, coming to rest at the top of her trousers. Deft fingers made quick work of the belt buckle, and soon, her pants and underwear fell to the floor. With her boots still on, there was no way she could step out of them, but then again, with the speed in which events were progressing, she probably wouldn’t need to.

Kaidan’s hands left her body and Brienne heard the unmistakable sound of a second belt buckle. It was probably a good thing that they weren’t bothering with extended foreplay as even though she’d locked the door, anyone could override it at any minute. This would not be a good position for the only two human Spectres to be found it.  

His large hands returned to her body, and she felt them grasp her waist. He drew her back slightly, aligning her hips with his. Strangely enough, he didn’t enter her just yet, but instead ground himself against her backside.

Against his orders, she reached back and attempted to grab any part of him that she could to persuade him to just _move_.

“Shepard,” he warned with a nip to the back of her neck, “hands off.”

With a barely restrained snort, she withdrew her wandering hand and placed it back on the glass. It must have pleased her lover, as she felt him shift against her, the head of his cock finally brushing up against her wet folds.

“You ready?” he asked, out of courtesy rather than anything else.

It was pretty fucking clear that she was ready. “Yes,” she responded and arched back against him. The head of his cock slipped inside her, causing both of them to let out mutual moans.

The grasp on her hips tightened as Kaidan began to move. The angle in which he entered her caused her to cry out with every thrust; her nails would leave gouges in the glass, of that she was completely sure.

One large hand moved from her waist and travelled down. Kaidan knew that he wasn’t going to last long, considering that he’d thought about being in this exact position all afternoon. He’d been painfully hard when he’d finally entered Shepard, and now he was painfully close to completion.

Brienne cried out when his fingers rubbed her clit. The way Kaidan breathed heavily though his nose was a clear indication to her that he was as close as she was. All it would take for either of them was that _tiny bit more._

“Kaidan, love, come for me,” Brienne whispered, all pretence of their past game forgotten; she’d called him by his name, not his title, and he hadn’t objected in the slightest. When he didn’t respond, Brienne repeated herself and tightened her muscles around him. The noise he made in response was heavenly. A moan from deep within his chest, it rumbled up past his vocal chords and spilled onto her neck.

Brienne’s body stiffened as she came. Her inner muscles fluttered around her lover, and it caused him to see more stars than there were currently outside the window.

His release set of a biotic reaction, raising the hairs on Brienne’s arms and the back of her neck. Not being a biotic herself, she had no way of describing the feeling, other than feeling like she’d just been shocked but without any sort of pain. It seemed to amplify the pleasure that she felt, and if Kaidan felt this running through his veins all the time, then God, she was missing out.

With her trembling legs, Brienne almost slumped against the glass, and had it not been for her lover’s quick reflexes, she probably would have hurtled to the floor. He let her down gently, setting her on the floor, before joining her himself. The metal was cool against his heated skin. He looked to Brienne and saw that she was red, and looked as flushed as he felt. That was one of the perks of having a darker complexion than one’s partner; you didn’t look as exhausted as they did after a good fuck.

He didn’t want to say anything. With her blonde curls in utter disarray and her rosy complexion, there was not going to be a single human soul on this ship who didn’t know what she’d just been up to. Some of their non-human friends would probably have a good idea too.

Apparently, Shepard was now a mind-reader, as she looked at him, one eyebrow in its usual raised position, and said, “Don’t you say a thing, Alenko.”

He gave her an easy smile. “My lips are sealed, ma’am.”

“Damn right they are.”


End file.
